For The Record
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: He'd never admit it, but all he wanted right now was to crawl into bed with him and never leave. SLASH. ReidAaron


**Title:** For The Record  
**Author:** Mickey Sixx  
**Pairing/character:** Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbot  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.  
**Word Count:** 1,790  
**Prompt:** He'd never admit it, but all he wanted right now was to crawl into bed with him and never leave  
**Kink:** Schmoop/Fluff

**Notes/Warnings:** I'll admit it, I'm a complete sucker for fluff. The lovey-dovey shit. Holding hands, cuddling - the works. I also love this pairing. A lot. And there is not enough of it around. So I'm feeding my own addiction as it were :P Hopefully neither of them are too OOC. Written for Round 11 of rounds of kink on LJ.

-_wordswordswords_- = text messages

* * *

"You could at least _try_ and look like you're having fun."

Reid blinked, distant blue eyes refocusing on Pogue's face as the other man reached around him for something on the counter behind his back, an eyebrow arched in his direction. Lips twitched into something that could have resembled a smile and he shrugged, reaching up with one hand to rub at his face.

"Sorry, man," he muttered, leaning heavily against the counter, "The party's great, I'm just exhausted."

"Uh huh," Pogue uncapped the bottle of beer in his hand with swift, practiced moves, eyeing the blond as he threw the bottle opener back to the counter, "No offence man, but you two have seriously gotta stop screwing like maniacs."

Reid snorted, "Huh, yeah, that's not what I'm exhausted." His 'brother' looked unconvinced and stared at Reid until the blond squirmed under his gaze. He made a face and mumbled, "I've been studying, ok?"

There was a pause before Pogue broke it with a bark of laughter. Reid gave him a muted glare and crossed his arms over his chest again, moving only when the long-haired man put a brotherly arm around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head.

"You've changed man," He laughed, then pulled away to rejoin the house full of people hanging out in the main room.

Maybe he had. No, he _definitely_ had. The Reid of old would be in there with the rest of their friends, celebrating Caleb's birthday by getting slowly drunk and trying it on with every girl (and as the night went on, most of the guys) in the room. The Reid of old would_ not_ be standing alone in the kitchen, wanting to be somewhere else, when he could be getting trashed with his boys. A self deprecating smile pulled at his mouth. He should take that as a sign that he was growing up. After all, he was at college now; planning to major in Architecture. This wasn't Ipswich and this school didn't give a crap about his lineage or the money he had, he couldn't afford to sit back and hope for the best anymore.

He wouldn't screw up his life like the rest of the family did.

Vibrations along his hip pulling him from his musings and he fished his cell from his jeans pocket, flicking down to look at the screen automatically. Reid smiled at the sender's name and clicked to read the message.

_-Having fun?_-

He typed quickly, fingers moving over the touch-screen in a blur, -_Yeah, its good. You ok?-_

It wasn't exactly a lie. The party _was_ good, he just... wasn't enjoying it as much as he should have been. As much as he loved Caleb, this wasn't where he wanted to be; standing alone in his brother's kitchen, slowly but surely falling asleep. His cell phone vibrated again. He'd never admit it, but all he wanted right now was to crawl into bed with him and never leave.

_-Always were a shitty liar, Garwin.-_

He snorted at the message and replied, -_Fuck you. And quit reading me, bitch. Fuckin freaky how you do that-_

The next message was instantaneous, -_Says the Witch Boy Wonder-_

_-No, you're getting me confused with Caleb-_

_-Not fuckin likely-_

The blond grinned and shook his head, amused by their SMS exchange. That's part of what he loved about him; the verbal sparring, the banter. Sure he had that with his brothers, but with him it was different, harsher. He supposed being 'enemies' for most of their school years helped with that. With a soft snort, Reid slipped his phone back into his pocket, glanced up, and was startled by the sight of Caleb leaning against the door, watching him.

"Shit, dude," Reid huffed, shaking his head, "You really gotta stop with the creeping around shit."

The other man just smiled and moved further into the room, "Should I be offended that you'd rather camp out here instead of celebrating my birthday?"

"Hell yes," Reid answered mock seriously; "I'd be forcing the tequilas down me if I were you."

"Good job you're not then," Caleb laughed, coming to stand in front of him, eyes assessing. If he thought Pogue's look was bad, Caleb's was infinitely worse. He'd always hated the way the eldest could look through him like that. "You look like shit."

"Aw, you always say the sweetest things, Cay," Reid sighed, fluttering his eyelashes. The other man just rolled his eyes and reached out, settling a hand on his shoulder and forcing him away from the counter. Firm pushes moved the blond over towards the back door, his body resisting more out of habit than out of the need to stay any longer.

"Go home, Reid."

"What, you getting rid of me now? Fuckin' typical," Reid muttered, but the heat in the words was lacking. Instead his words were coloured with relief, and there was no doubt that Caleb picked up on it.

"Yeah, yeah," Caleb agreed indulgently, chuckling under his breath, "Go home and sleep."

The cool air chased away the lingering traces of his inertia as Caleb pushed him out the door. He staggered a little and then twisted to flip the eldest off, then waved off the reply of "Yeah, bro, love you too" as he continued down the path towards his car. A spark of guilt accompanied the relief of his leaving, but Reid squashed it before he could dwell on it. Caleb understood, obviously, so he didn't need to worry.

With a weary sigh, he slid behind the wheel of his sports car and turned over the engine, heading towards the one place, the only place, he wanted to be.

---------------------------

The apartment was dark and quiet when he entered, only the low hum of the refrigerator keeping it from being totally silent. Glancing at his watch, he realised that it was nearly 1 a.m and Aaron had probably already gone to bed. Reid smiled to himself and closed the door silently, placing his keys on the side table instead of throwing them. Ok, so in school they'd played off each other, dealing verbal and sometimes physical blows to piss each other off, to see who was better, who was the best. Sure, they weren't exactly nice to each other, but Reid had never hated him. Disliked him, threatened him, loved to bait him - but never _hated_ him.

Things changed after Chase. He couldn't say exactly when, or even why; it was a gradual process that Reid didn't realise was happening until it was too late. He eased up on the Power enough to not be killed when he Ascended and he made an unconscious decision to pull himself together, to succeed where most of his family line had failed. That included finishing school with decent grades, getting into college and making something of his life.

Moving through the quiet apartment, Reid started pulling his shirts over his head, throwing them haphazardly towards the linen basket in the bathroom as he passed on the way to his bedroom. Their bedroom. He smiled. This thing with Aaron had quietly snuck up on him and hit him over the back of the head with a two-by-four. Malice had turned to humor, dislike to amusement, and somewhere along the line, he and Aaron Abbot got closer. Became friends.

And then more than friends.

The room was dark, but it wasn't hard to make out the shape under the covers of the large bed. As he moved closer, Reid could see that he was stretched out on his stomach, head turned away from him so that his brunette curls fanned out on the pillow, the blue sheets exposing the top of his bare, toned back. The blond shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them away before sliding into the other side of the bed, lips leaving kisses along the closest shoulder-blade. The body under his mouth shifted, moved into the caress of his hand along his side.

"Mm... didn't expect you back," Aaron murmured, lifting up enough to twist his head to face Reid. A hand moved down under the covers at the same time, palm drifting along an arm and then under to anchor at his waist.

"Yeah well, there's only so many times a guy can turn down the stripper that's blatently wanting a piece of you." The sharp pinch to his side made Reid hiss and then laugh quietly, "Hey, there could have been a stripper!"

Aaron snorted, "This is Caleb we're talking about. He'd probably start advocating women's rights if one turned up." This time it was Aaron's turn to hiss, hips twitching with the sharp pinch to his ass.

"Bitch," Reid muttered, ducking his head and catching the other man's lips before he could respond.

Aaron huffed into his mouth, but opened under him without complaint, his tongue snaking out to meet Reid's immediately. Reid shuffled closer, hooking his leg over Aaron's and sliding his foot slowly along his calf. Something inside him loosened and eased, as if his kiss was the cure to whatever was bothering him. He felt himself unwind, falling headlong into the kiss and moaning softly when the other man's teeth grazed his lower lip. Hands gently pushed him back, the other body in the bed moving, lifting up and sliding until he settled between automatically parted thighs.

"Missed you," Reid whispered against the mouth that drove him crazy, wandering hands finally settling, cupping sharp shoulder blades. Lips curved into a small smile, a nose gently nuzzling his cheek and drifting down towards his jaw, and Reid leaned into each caress like he was starved of it, his heart thumping almost painfully in his chest.

"Such a girl," Aaron laughed and rocked with the feeble push Reid gave him. But instead of rolling away, he settled more into the cradle of his hips, being careful not to crush anything vital, running slow hands along the outside of his thighs. "I'm jus' sayin'"

"Asshole."

Teeth nipped at his chin.

"Fucker."

Lips claimed lips, mouths open, sharing hot breath.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

A yawn stretched Reid's mouth before he could answer and Aaron chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner and rolling them again, this time on their side, his hands drifting down towards his ass and holding him close.

"Go to sleep, Garwin."

"Mmpf," The blond replied, eyes already sliding closed. Aaron watched him, thumbs stroking back and forth along the skin above the band of his boxers, feeling his breathing deepen and slow as he finally fell asleep. The other man smiled and moved forward those extra few inches.

"For the record," he whispered against slack lips, "I love you too."

Reid smiled.


End file.
